


Ice Cold

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Michael is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: All her life Reyna had wanted to be sick so that she would meet her soulmate





	

When Reyna was born she had the imprint of the back of a hand on her forehead. Her mother told her that meant the first place her soulmate was gonna touch her was gonna be on the forehead. Reyna pointed out that her mother still had a black patch on her cheek. Like someone had punched her. 

"Oh baby..." Her mother smiled at her sadly.

"Dad wasn't your soulmate?" Reyna had asked. 

"No he wasn't." Her mother said.

"But you had me and Hylla with him." 

"We were together because we both didn't care about soulmates. But we ended up not loving each other at all even through we had you and Hylla. That's why he left." She pulled Reyna into her arms. The small five year old just smiled. Her mother wasn't much of a physical attention person. 

****

Reyna grew up loving sports of all kinds. Soccer. Football (not the American kind.). Softball. Rolling blading. Skateboarding. Snowboarding. Skiing. And ice skating. 

Now she lived in Puerto Rico so ice skating wasn't something she really did much since the closest rink was two hours away from San Juan. [[Actually this is true. I googled it.]]

But every winter she would join her best friend, Jason Grace who was from California, to visit his older sisters, Thalia Grace and Artemis Delos, in northern New York State. 

So there she was, a twenty-eight year old who hadn't meet her soulmate yet and it was very obvious. Of course her mother still hadn't meet her soulmate so surely there was nothing wrong with not finding her soulmate yet. And Jason's sister, Thalia, didn't even have a mark. 

"Jason! I'm heading out! I'll be at the lake." Reyna shouted into the cabin her and Jason were sharing. 

"Okay. Be careful, Missy said that the ice was thin this year." Jason yelled from the kitchen. 

 

****

Reyna spent an hour skating around the ice. Not many people were around, only her and a group of six people. One of them was a cute girl with green hair peeking out of her Canadian flag hat. 

As she made her way off the ice, she heard a cracking noise. She started to skate faster but the ice was cracking too fast. She lost her footing and banged her head against the ice. 

She fell into darkness.

****

Reyna woke up in her bed. A bandage was on her forehead; she wondered if she could still see her mark. She sat up and looked over at her dresser mirror. The ebony black had been replaced with colors. Red, orange, yellow and probably other colors she couldn't see because of her bandage. 

Somehow her soulmate had touched her forehead. She had no idea who it was. She had no idea how long she had been out. All she knew was that it wasn't Jason, Thalia, Artemis, or any boy really because she knew in her heart she was a die hard lesbian. 

The door to her room opened a bit and a girl with ginger and green hair walked in. It was the girl from the lake. Could she be Reyna's soulmate?

"Hi. I'm Kayla. My uncle said you're Reyna?" She said.

"Yeah I am...wait whose your uncle?" Reyna asked.

"Jason...and I know it's wierd. I'm only two years younger than him." Kayla smiled as she sat down on the stool next to Reyna's bed. 

"So uh, do you know who touched my forehead?" Reyna asked. She really wanted to know who had touched her forehead. Who her soulmate was.

"Oh. Well I jumped in after you fell and somehow my hand hit into your forehead. I didn't even know that the colors were new until we brought you here because we knew Jason was staying here. We were actually planning on visiting him tomorrow but um yeah it was me. The only other person who touched your forehead was my brother Will but he already... has his colors." Kayla said, rather quickly. She played with her hair as she spoke. It was kinda cute. Also Reyna noticed that she avoided saying soulmate. 

"Um..wow. So where's your spot or whatever." Reyna looked at Kayla. No colors or black mark anywhere she could see. Of course Kayla was wearing a large sweater and sweatpants. 

"It's on my waist. I wrapped your arms around me while pulling you out of the water. I didn't notice it was colorful until I got out of my soaking freezing cold clothes." Kayla smiled slightly. 

"A lovely way to meet, isn't it?" Reyna asked. 

Kayla luaghed. "Yeah it is." 

 

****

Micheal cracked opened the door to Reyna's room. Kayla was snuggled against Reyna. 

It was rather adorable. 

"If you two fucked, Jason said he isn't gonna wash the sheets!!" Micheal screamed into the room. 

The two fully dressed girls sat up and glared at him.

"Micheal you are a prick." Kayla said.

"But you love me." 

A pillow smacked him right in the face.


End file.
